Cubiertos De Nieve I
by NB Brian
Summary: Es una historia alterna que roza los hechos principales de "Frozen" modificar los hechos principales. Narrando así, la historia de un joven muchacho el cual pierde a sus padres, y con una joven edad es invitado a unirse a lo que se podría denominar na elite de guardias de realeza, creando así lazos hacía la reina a medida que transcurre la historia.


Capítulo I: La historia bajo un manto de copos.

Esto es Arendelle un reino cuya base económica depende del comercio de hielo, trabajo sólo para hombres de gran valor y voluntad que son capaces de resistir a las oscuras y heladas noches de las montañas.

Yo, pues no soy ningún comerciante de hielo, se puede decir que hasta ahora no había tenido algún tipo de ocupación, puesto así comenzaré contándoles un poco acerca de mí(Matthew).

Fui criado en las afueras de Arendelle, para ser más precisos, el bosque. Pero esto no quería decir que no tuviésemos contacto con el pueblo dentro del reino. Mi padre pertenecía a una especie de elite especial de los guardias más sobresalientes, quienes se encargaban de proteger a la familia real a toda hora y momento del día, los acompañaban en todo momento.

Mi madre era una amorosa ama de casa, siempre irradiaba mucha felicidad y amor a todo lo que la rodeaba, yo era su única y especial dedicación todos los días... claro, además de mi padre, aunque nunca fue muy malo, le tenía mucho respeto y aprecio, me enseñó y crió a base técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia, sigilo y supervivencia a la intemperie, nunca le guardé rencor por ello aunque siempre me traía cansancio con ello, yo sólo quería ser un niño normal, no me interesaban sus enseñanzas, le replique cientos de veces eso, a lo cual el me decía.

 _-Escucha Matthew, algún día deberás tomar mi lugar, no estaré ahí siempre para protegerlos a ti y a tu madre, sólo quiero que estés listo para cualquier cosa que te arroje la_ _vida, y quien sabe... tal vez algún día tomes mi lugar como guardia de la realeza.  
_

 _-Si... tal vez.-_ decía yo con tono de cansancio en la voz-

Siempre creí que esas palabras no tenían rigidez, pero eso cambió luego del incidente... el accidente en el cual los reyes habían fallecido, y juntos con ellos la orden especial de los guardias, la cual se disolvió luego de este trágico hecho. Fue cuando entonces tome las riendas de la vida y con fierro firme y escudo rígido salí a enfrentar la vida. Seguí entrenando como mi padre hubiera querido, protegiendome a mi y a mi madre quien era lo único que me quedaba. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años mi madre enfermó de gravedad y no había nada que los médicos o curanderos pudieran hacer. Estuve hasta el último aliento de mi madre cuidando de ella, hasta que había llegado el momento de partir.

- _Matthew..._ -dijo con voz débil-

- _¿Qué ocurre madre?_

- _Creo que ya es el momento hijo mío._

- _¿De qué estás hablando? No se te ocurra dejarme madre mía._ -dije con los ojos a puntos de estallar en lágrimas-

- _Estarás muy bien, yo lo sé, te has convertido en un gran hombre hijo querido, nada más podría pedir, es momento de seguir tu vida, has cuidado mucho de mi, y ahora te toca cuidar de ti, has tu vida mi niño, yo y tu padre te esperaremos donde el sol brilla con más intensidad, donde yace la libertad y el amor, donde logras encontrar la paz._

- _¡No! ¡No me dejes madre! Eres todo lo que tengo, no te vayas madrecita querida._ -dije mientras lloraba y sujetaba con fuerza su mano-

- _No hagamos de esto una despedida hijo mío. Te amo mi niño, sólo es un hasta luego..._ -dijo mientras dejaba este mundo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

- _¿Ma? ¿Mamá? ¿Mami?...-_ me inundó un silencio cargado de tristeza y nostalgia, mientras comenzaba a sollozar-

Sólo me dediqué a llorar en silencio sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de mi progenitora, de mi protectora, de la gran madre que perdí, la habitación se inundaba de un único sonido, que eran llantos que expresaban sientos de sentimientos que tomaban la forma de una lágrima, tratando de buscar algo por lo cual seguir de pie.

Pasó un año, recorría los bosques como un lobo solitario, desenfundando la espada ante ladrones o protegiendo a las personas, para luego desaparecer en las sombras, sin dirigir palabra alguna. Una tarde mientras anochecía, volvía a casa cuando un guardia de la realeza, se acercó a mi.

- _Veo que has crecido un montón, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte Matthew._

- _Vaya... Scott._ -dije mientras volteaba-

Solamente para esclarecer y no generar confusiones, el hombre en cuestión es un viejo amigo y quien mi padre fue alguna vez su compañero junto con los guardias de la realeza, sin retrasos, continuemos...

- _Mucho tiempo sin verte muchacho, te has puesto muy fuerte, hasta me han llegado rumores de que un sujeto misterioso anda por estos bosques protegiendo a las personas de maleantes, y creo que ya sé de quien se trata.  
_

 _-Esos sólo son cuentos..._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón, tanto aire puro puede hacer ver cosas a la gente, en fin...¿Cómo está tu madre?_

 _-Ella falleció hace un año..._ -dije frunciendo el seño-

 _-Yo... lo siento Matthew de haberlo sabido hubiera venido a echarte una mano, es lo que hubiera querido tu padre, después de todo les debo mucho a ustedes._

 _-No importa, ya estaba en sus últimas y no había mucho que hacer más que estar a su lado._

 _-Es una gran lástima muchacho..._ -dijo resoplando- _Bien, ya tengo que irme sino me atrapará la noche, sólo vine a decirte que el primer ministro planea reconstruir la orden de los guardias. Tu padre hablaba mucho de ti y lo bueno que eras en el combate, y te tienen en cuenta para ser uno más de la orden, seguro que te interesa y te unes._

 _-Lo lamento pero, mi respuesta es un no, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con la realeza, y ellos mucho menos deberían de buscarme._ -dije enfadado-

 _-A tu padre le hubiera gustado y lo sabes..._ -dijo en tono algo desilusionado-

 _-Luego de su muerte siquiera se molestaron en mencionarlo o rememorarlo como todos aquellos guardias que también perdieron su vida. Luego de eso mi madre y yo tuvimos que arreglarnoslos solos._

 _-Sólo... olvida todo eso, tu padre anhelaba mucho que hicieses esto, sólo piénsalo ¿Si? Ahora debo irme muchacho, hasta luego._

Llamó con un silbido a su corcel, y se fue galopando. Apróximadamente una semana después de lo sucedido me dicidí por aceptar la oferta, puesto que no tenía mucho que hacer con mi vida, siendo que además a mi padre le hubiera gustado y a mamá le hubiera gustado que siguiese los pasos de mi padre, así que, alisté unas cosas para un largo viaje, saqué a mi fiel corcel de pelaje blanco como las nubes y cresta dorada cual corona del astro rey. Fuí disfrutando del paisaje que me brindaba los bellos bosques de Arendelle. Cuando faltaba apróximadamente unos cuatro o siete kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad, a una pequeña distancia pude divisar a una banda de maleantes arrinconando a un muchacho de tez blanca y cabello rubio, junto con lo que parecía ser un... un... un reno. Definitivamente no pensé en dejarlo allí aprisionado y hacer ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, entonces baje del caballo a intervenir.

 _-¿Algún problema muchachos?_

 _-¡Tu no metas muchacho, sigue tu camino o te haré polvo!_

 _-¿No están muy grandecitos para jugar a los maleantes? Mirate tu, ya hasta se te notan las canas en la barba, y a ti se te ha caido el cabello, por lo que puedo observar y analizar, determino que tu esposa y suegra te tienen cuan esclavo en casa._

 _-¿Cómo osas ofender al gran Bull?_ -dijo uno de ellos- _¡La pagarás caro pequeño insolente!_

Se abesinaron a mi, con las espadas en alto, y antes de que aquel muchacho rubio hiciese algo para acudir en mi ayuda, los tipos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo como si un leñador hubiese tirado algunos árboles.

 _-Y eso es todo...-dije enfundando la espada-_

 _Mientras me subía al caballo, el muchacho rubio me detiene..._

 _-¡Oye espera! ¿Cual es tu nombre? Yo me llamó Kristoff y el es mi reno y amigo fiel, Sven._

 _-Bien Kristoff, intenta no meterte en problemas, un placer._ -dije mientras me ponía a galopar en dirección al reino-

Llegando a Arendelle mi entrada era la típica de un forastero, la gente posaba sus miradas en mi. En ese momento miles de pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza, no debía estar allí, debería volver. Este periodo de tiempo en el que pensaba, sin darme cuenta estaba en puertas del castillo.

- _¿Quién eres? Identifíquese._ -dijo un guardia real-

 _-Vengo en respuesta al primer ministro._

 _-Pues eso es algo de lo que debo serciorarme de ello, aguarde un momento, nosotros se lo comunicarémos._

Me quedé esperando allí cerca de treinta minutos, no esperaba estar tanto tiempo aguardando la respuesta demorada del guardia del castillo, así que salí a recorrer un poco el reino, visitando algunos comercios, hablando con las personas, y al cabo de aproximadamente dos horas y medias cuando ya me planteaba marcharme, unos guardias del castillo se acercaron a mi.

 _-¿Donde andabas muchacho? El primer ministro solicita tu presencia de inmediato._

 _-Sólo recorría el pueblo, espero no haberles hecho "perder mucho tiempo"._ -dije en tono sarcástico-

 _-La culpa no la tenemos nosotros, puedes quejarte con el ministro, ¿Entendido? Ahora vienes con nosotros._ -dijo el guardia en tono amenazante-

Entrando al castillo me despojaron de mi espada, escudo y corcel, todo sea por la seguridad de la heredera al trono. Dirigiéndome hacia la segunda entrada pude divisar en el ventanal que daba hacia el gran patio del castillo, a la Princesa Elsa, heredera al trono, observando con un tono de tristeza y preocupación, la cual desapareció de mi vista al ingresar.

Me guiaron a un comedor enorme, era tan grande que era difícil de de calcular su distancia y la mesa, ni hablar, era de un largo exagerado considerando que probablemente comen allí solamente las dos princesas. Hicieron que me siente y esperase nuevamente unos treinta minutos acompañado de dos guardias para que no saliese a curiosear, al cabo del tiempo transcurrido entró al gran comedor el ministro.

 _-Espero no hayas tenido que esperar mucho tiempo, buen muchacho._

 _-Supongo que no importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo_.-dije haciendo alusión que no tengo mucho que hacer en mi vida-

 _-Esa es la actitud, siempre positivo. Bien, yendo al grano del asunto supongo que ya te habrán informado porque he mandando ha llamarte_.

 _-Eso es correcto, pero... no entiendo la razón por la cual a mi, siquiera me han visto alguna vez, podría ser un forastero cualquiera._

 _-Tu padre fue una persona muy honesta y honorable, es de dudar que tu padre nos haya mentido de tal manera. En fin, estoy muy corto de tiempo, debo hacer un viaje al otro lado del mar, ¿Aceptas está propuesta única?_

Lo pensé unos minutos, ¿Sería lo correcto? Puesto es lo que ya me había dicho mi padre, Scott, y hasta el mismo primer ministro de Arendelle, creo que debería hacer lo correcto y aceptarlo, además de hacer honor a mi familia.

 _-Puesto que mi padre y mi madre estarían felices de que lo haga, yo creo... que si._ -dije con algo de inseguridad-

 _-Excelente, yo ya debo marcharme, se me hace tarde y el barco zarpará sin mi en el. Ahora te dejare con un superior el cual te explicará tus responsabilidades, también no puedes andar con esas pintas, te daremos un uniforme especial. Y ahora sin más retraso, adiós, y buena suerte._ -se despidió con un toque de satisfacción en la voz-

Sin otros precedentes me llevaron a lo que sería mi cuarto. Más tarde un superior me condujo a una sala de junta, en la cual se encontraba también Scott y otros tres guardias(un total de cinco contándome a mí), esperamos quince minutos, cuando por la puerta entró el general de la guardia real, y con tono firme en su voz exclamó.

 _-¡En línea y firmes! Muy bien caballeros, ya saben porque están aquí, todos ustedes demuestran gran desempeño en lo que hacen..._ -decía mientras se paseaba en frente de nosotros-

Me sentía bastante incómodo estando allí frente a esos tipos uniformados, y yo vistiendo como un forastero perteneciente a alguna hermandad de asesinos a sueldo.

 _...son personas muy destacadas y eso los hace especiales..._ -se quedó en silencio y me miró fijamente- _... ¿Matthew no?_

 _-Si señor._

 _-Hhmmm, como sospechaba._ -dijo con tono de seriedad y una leve sonrisa en el rostro- _Bien, ahora todos se cambiaran de ropa, y se pondrán sus uniformes, que de ahora en adelante, serán su única vestimenta, día... y noche, se les darán instrucciones y sus armas reglamentarias. Ese fue todo el comunicado, pueden retirarse, otro guardia los guiará a donde se les entregará todo lo mencionado_.

Fuimos llevados a una zona del castillo dedicada a los guardias, nos entregaron los uniformes y las armas respectivas, y posteriormente nos dieron nuestras instrucciones. Los tres primeros guardias tenían la orden de proteger la entrada a los corredores que conducen a los cuartos de las princesas mientras que a Scott y a mi nos tocó lo más importante, aún me sentía inseguro de mi decisión, y no estaba seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 _-Bien, Scott, tu tienes una tarea importante, te encargarás de la Princesa Anna, debes asegurarte todas las noches de que se encuentre en su respectiva habitación, no le pierdas la vista, su seguridad es importante. Ahora, puedes retirarte. Y en cuanto a ti muchacho, tienes en tus manos la responsabilidad más importante... deberás vigilar a la Princesa y siguiente heredera al trono, Elsa, tus instrucciones son las mismas que las de Scott. No falles, y que tengas suerte. Puedes retirarte.  
_

Vaya... no esperaba tener que tratar con alguna de las princesas, pero sin embargo, es mi deber, y supongo que me darán una buena paga por ello. Sólo espero haber hecho lo correcto...


End file.
